


Jak zawsze. A może wcale nie

by gizmolog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za Sherlockiem Holmesem zamykają się drzwi i dopiero wtedy otwarcie patrzysz w jego stronę. Kiedy jego już nie ma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak zawsze. A może wcale nie

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Kiedy pisałam ten tekst, trzeci sezon _Sherlocka_ znałam z nielicznych spojlerów - nielicznych, bo unikałam ich jak mogłam. Teraz uważam go za nie do końca kanoniczny, ale też za nie do końca niekanoniczny. W sumie... takie... nie wiadomo co.

Za Sherlockiem Holmesem zamykają się drzwi i dopiero wtedy otwarcie patrzysz w jego stronę. Kiedy jego już nie ma. Cały wieczór wodziłeś za nim wzrokiem, prawie zawsze skrycie, żeby nikt nie zauważył, co robisz na własnym weselu, ale w rzeczywistości niemal nie spuściłeś z niego oka. Teraz robisz to jawnie, ale widać, że nie wiesz, co masz robić. Co powinieneś zrobić, co wypada zrobić, co będzie najlepszą reakcją. Zmieniłeś się, to niemożliwe, żebyś na wojnie reagował tak ospale, żebyś się tak długo zastanawiał, kiedy biegałeś za Sherlockiem. Czy zostało w tobie coś z tamtego Johna? Czy to ja aż tak cię zmieniłam?

Stoisz zamyślony tak długo, że w końcu podtykam ci pod nos lampkę szampana, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. To działa. Bierzesz kieliszek i wreszcie patrzysz na mnie, twoją nowo poślubioną żonę.

\- To dla niego za dużo emocji - wyjaśniasz i nie jestem pewna, czy sobie, czy mnie, czy jemu. - Woli być teraz sam - twierdzisz zdecydowanie i tym razem próbujesz przekonać już tylko siebie.

Nie mówisz tego na głos, ale w twoich oczach widzę, jak bardzo chciałbyś pójść za nim. Tylko że za długo czekałeś, jak wtedy. Jest już za późno. Wiesz jednak, że on wróci, znowu. On zawsze wraca.


End file.
